


Birthday Boy

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 公开口交, 口交, 好色的老万
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和Erik在Charles生日当天去了一家豪华的餐厅吃晚餐。Erik准备了一个惊喜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183883) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



> 在翻译颜色系列的途中摸鱼，翻完了这篇超羞耻的PWP

Charles早该意识到这个夜晚会迅速转变得得多么下流（或者爽翻天——仔细想想，绝对是爽翻天），就在Erik趁着没人注意从椅子上滑下，消失在桌布下面的那一刻。

又惊讶又疑惑地，Charles呆呆地坐在那里好一会儿，瞪着对面如今空空如也的座位。呃……Erik？

然后他感觉到一只手按在了他的膝盖上。然后是另一只手，按住另一边膝盖，把他两腿分开。再然后，他感觉到Erik的牙齿贴近了他的胯下，咬紧了他的拉链接着拉了下来，他不得不用力咬住下唇才防止自己叫出声来，又慌张，又震惊，又——fuck——火热的淫欲击中了他，从他的脊椎一直蔓延到下身。

你到底在干什——

嘘，Charles。Erik听上去令人无法忍受地自大，即使是在他的脑海里。他的手指覆上那拉链，将Charles的裤子扯得更开，只是轻轻地隔着内裤，爱抚着他坚硬勃起的线条。Charles放在银质餐具旁的双手紧握成拳，强迫自己正常地呼吸。吸气，呼气。吸，呼。然后——

“Fuck，”Charles说，差点被人听到。此时Erik曲起了手指，绕住了他内裤腰部的松紧，随后缓慢地向下拉。噢，他准备要这么干。他们真的要这么干，在人群中间，在格调优雅的餐馆里面，不出十公尺之外就坐着一对老夫妻还有两个生意人在近处坐着聊天。Charles小心地放下了刀和叉，低下身子假装调整膝头的餐巾，顺势抓住了Erik的手，那双手正准备把他的内裤扯开到足以露出阴茎。

你在干什么？Charles问。我们在——老天，Erik，我们在公共场合。  
嘘，Erik要求。表现得自然点。

自然点？！当你正在——

他收到了惊吓，猛地从牙缝里挤出一口气，因为他突然感觉到一阵轻柔的，潮湿的触感透过内裤的布料传来——是Erik的舌头，正在他如今已经完全硬起的阴茎上打着转儿。Erik正在桌子下面舔他，而Charles不敢相信他竟然有这么大胆，也不敢相信自己此刻竟然被如此疯狂地挑起了性欲。Erik也硬了；Charles能感觉到他的性器在两人之间搏动，比Charles的更加炽热和敏感，但却并没有那么急不可耐。噢老天，Erik之前已经计划好要这么做了。他一定是整晚都在想这事，而且成功地藏起了真实的念头没让Charles发现，而此刻他正在昭示他的意图，比什么都还要明显。Charles一只手隔着餐巾抓住了Erik的，另一只手放在白色的桌布旁边。

让我动吧，Erik低语，摇了摇手脱开了Charles的紧握。快来吧，Schatz。（德语，宝贝）别那么难搞。

哦上帝，Charles在脑海里回应他。我们会被抓起来的。但他依然不管不顾，努力拾回了一点神智，拿起了叉子假装在把盘子里的意面捣来捣去。他绝望地想要忽略桌子下面发生的事情，但徒劳无功：Erik已经把他的阴茎从裤子里释放了出来，用手紧紧握住了它的根部，几乎能感觉到拉链的刮蹭。几乎是不情愿地，Charles略微倾斜了一下胯部，让Erik能够把他的裤子再往下拉动一点点。与此同时，他悄悄把桌布往上扯了一点，遮住膝上的餐巾和Erik不老实的动作。他们会被抓起来的。他们绝对毫无疑问会被抓起来，然后被餐厅赶出去，还会立刻被驱逐出境，永远不能回来。这可太他妈羞耻了因为这可是Charles在曼哈顿这儿最喜欢的一家高级餐厅，所以Erik最好能够贡献出一场人类史上最棒的口交，才能让如此丢脸的情况变得有那么一点儿可以忍受。

就好象是听到了这个想法，Erik把Charles整根含了进去，突然将Charles推入了他紧致的口腔，光滑地舔动着，几乎让Charles尖叫出声，既是因为震惊也因为快感。他紧紧地抓住了桌布，感觉自己的指节都要被捏碎了，而Erik邪恶的愉悦淌过了Charles的脑海，像一阵海浪。你还好吗？

我还好吗，Charles尖锐地呼气。不，我一点也不——

“需要我给您添酒吗，先生？”  
他差点被吓得跳起来，但好不容易控制住了。不管怎样，他冷静地抬起头，并没有因为想到自己丈夫在吸着自己的情况会被人发现而冒出一身冷汗。“不用，”他口齿清楚地说。他几乎要呻吟出声因为现在Erik依然没有停，他的舌头在Charles的顶端轻柔地绕着圈儿，舔舐着那里渗出的几滴前液。“不需要了，谢谢。”

Charles的表情一定是有些不自然，因为那个年轻的侍者停住了，皱起了眉头。“你还好吗，先生？你看上去脸色有点苍白。”  
“我……呃……”

是啊，Charles，Erik令人抓狂地在他脑中询问，开始沿着Charles的性器从根部往上慢慢地舔。他的手在Charles右边的大腿根出来回抚摸，抚慰这那些因为他的口交而紧张起来的肌肉。你还好吗？

我恨你，Charles没好气地回答。他大声回答，“是的，我很好。”  
侍者转过身，满脸疑问地盯着对面空空的座位。Charles在这小子开口问之前就听到了他脑海中的问题，立刻回答到，“他在洗手间。他不得不赶快去。”  
“哦。那么好的。如果需要什么，请叫我。”

“谢谢。”快走快走快走，他想。不知道是因为他的能力还是只是他催促的面部表情，那个侍者立即离去了。Charles发出一声解脱的叹息，随后又立即挺直了身子因为Erik开始在他的阴茎侧面落下一个又一个轻柔的，像羽毛一样的吻。Erik，他呻吟，如果你想这么做，就——

让它快点完事？Erik故作天真无邪地问，他的舌尖在Charles的性器前端来回舔动。Charles几乎能听到从桌下传出的细微的濡湿声响，对他来讲简直太大声了以至于他担心是不是整个餐馆里的人都能听到。那有什么意思呢？

Charles想要回话，他的想法才刚刚成型一半，Erik就再次吞入了他的阴茎，舌头正好按压在他的铃口处，毫不怜悯地吮吸着他，流露出餍足的情绪。Charles在临近崩溃的那一刻强忍住了叫喊声，紧紧咬住了下唇，手肘用力地捶在了桌子上，声音很大以至于震得他们的碟子和银餐具都发出了响声。这让旁边那对老夫妻投来了奇怪的眼光，但Charles立刻把手按到太阳穴上假装是偏头痛突然发作。

你可以用你的心灵感应，Erik建议，而Charles能感觉到丈夫的心中滑过一丝愉悦，因为想到Charles会在这个时候向大家展示能力。他的舌头在Charles的性器下端轻轻拍打着，将Charles发痛的勃起更深地推入口中。让大家注意不到。这对你很容易，liebling.（德语，最亲爱的）

我不会向这些无辜的、只想来这好好吃顿饭的客人使用能力，Charles低吼，就为了方便你在桌子下面吸我的老二！

哦，那么对你的自控力是个考验了。Erik一本正经地想，然后再次整根含入。

Charles轻哼一声，努力控制住自己只是用鼻子粗重地呼吸。Erik的嘴巴又湿又热，在他的大手紧抓住Charles腿根将他分开的时候，还有在他的唇吞吐Charles阴茎的时候，那紧致又炽热的触感从未停歇。Charles的胯部不由自主地轻微挺送，而身体的其他部分则因为努力抵抗Erik送来的一波又一波洋洋得意的快感而颤抖起来。太容易就能勾勒出Erik现在的样子，他一定是这个样子的：在桌子下面蹲坐在Charles大张的双腿间，穿着那件修身的晚礼服不可思议地英俊，但又显得那么下流因为他的嘴正紧紧包裹着Charles肿胀的性器。他的眼睛因为愉悦而半明半暗，他完美裁剪的裤装前面明显地因为勃起而突出一块。他看上去就好像是罪孽本身。（He would look like sin itself.）

Erik捏紧了他的大腿，把他往前拉了一点，于是Charles的屁股就悬空在椅子边缘，他的胸部紧压着桌子边简直有些不太舒服了。Erik的脑袋开始前后运动，桌布随着他的动作而细微地抖动。一阵剧烈地、使人头晕目眩的强烈快感涌进Charles的下身，他突然意识到自己陷入了动弹不得的困境：既不能合上腿因为Erik温暖的身体正卡在他两腿之间，又不能把腿张得更开因为他的裤子还禁锢着他的小腿——他完全无法动弹，除非他想让全餐厅的人都注意到他桌子下面到底发生了什么。

Fuck，他呻吟起来，努力忍住弓起背的冲动，他的肩膀已经开始缩起。Erik传送过来一阵满足的情绪，他的舌尖随着每一次吞吐而挑弄着Charles的根部。Charles只能坐在那里承受它，头脑在悬崖边徘徊——半个他赞同地说是的，他可以运用能力来定住这餐馆里的所有人，这样他就可以随心所欲地操Erik的嘴了，他无比疯狂地渴望这么做；另一半的他因为某个事实而全身发热，因为是的，他们此刻正在享受一场无与伦比的公开性爱。

我早就知道你潜藏着暴露狂的本性，Erik的思想像丝绸一样平滑地传来，嘴上可是一点没停。

你——我快要——我——

Charles悄无声息，几乎无法在Erik深深吞进他的时候进行任何思考。他能感觉到Erik的鼻尖蹭过他的下腹，但他唯一注意到的就是Erik喉部那收紧的、有力的挤压，他的顶端不断顶过深处。他的整个身体都微微颤动，手无力地落在餐桌两边，紧紧捏住了桌布。他感觉到浑身就像着了火，因为强烈的性欲而熊熊燃烧，他的睾丸变得收紧而疼痛而且上帝啊他就快到了——

Erik将一只手滑入他的身下，干燥的指腹轻柔地掠过Charles的后穴，他的思想大声而清晰，在这餐馆的中间射在我喉咙深处吧，亲爱的。

Charles射了，紧紧咬住下唇，几乎渗出了血，但即使这样他也确信又一丝呻吟还是溢出了齿间。高潮的感觉将他全身撕裂，既痛苦又棒得要命，残留的精液一滴滴地流出。Erik贪婪地完全包裹住他，将白色粘稠的精液尽数吞下，在Charles逐渐软下去的时候依然含着。他缓慢地张开嘴，轻轻擦拭干净Charles的性器。

Charles无力地瘫软在椅子里，被甜蜜的释放而融化。他甚至没有力气在Erik轻柔地舔舐他敏感的、高潮后的皮肤时发起抗议，但当那修长的、聪明的手指灵巧地帮他把老二塞回裤子里，重新拉好拉链的时候，他的下身还是忍不住扭动了一下。

Erik过了好一会儿才重新出现；毫无疑问他是在小心地等待溜回座位上的时机。像往常一样，是个彬彬有礼的混蛋。他不知为何竟然优雅地坐回了原位，而没有任何人注意到，他看上去无懈可击地像是刚从洗手间回来。

“生日快乐，”他愉快地说，喝了一小口水。

Charles只能摊在那里无力地瞪着他，心内除了狂喜再无其他。

“怎样了，先生们？”侍者出现了，扫了一眼Erik的空盘和Charles面前还剩一半食物的盘子。“这个需要打包吗？还有，需要来一些甜点吗？”

“不用了，谢谢，”Erik说，朝Charles邪邪地会心一笑，用拇指擦了一下轻微肿胀的嘴角，“我已经吃过了。”

 

FIN.


End file.
